What Should Have Happened
by UltimateEzel
Summary: What would have happened at the end of season 1 if Kai actually pulled the second heal trigger in his fight with Ren? Read here to find out. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

What Should Have Happened

**AN: Hi everyone, UltimateEzel here, and here is my very first fanfic. It is from my favorite anime, Cardfight! Vanguard. I was always ticked off that the writers nerfed Kai in his fight with Ren, just so that the main character would be the one to defeat the villain. So, here is my version of what would have happened if Kai got the second heal trigger on the final damage check. As I said earlier, this is my first fanfic, so don't flame please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, because if I did, Kai would actually win important fights.**

In the middle of the headquarters of the cardfighting organization Foo Fighter, a heated battle was coming to its apparent conclusion. The two fighters, a young man with brown hair and green eyes, with a blood-red radiant dragon with two scrimtars and guns behind him facing off against a man with long, red hair wearing a black trench coat, with a dragon of utter darkness, wielding two giant battle lances, were both fighting for what they believed to be their source of power. Toshiki Kai, the fighter with the red dragon, was fighting with everything on the line to wake his friend, Ren Suzugamori, from the power that has corrupted him. The fight was a long and fierce one, but it seems that the monstrous visage of the black dragon was ready to finish the fight in Ren's favor.

"End of the Line…Phantom Blaster Overlord! Deliver the final blow to The End!"

_The monstrous dragon drew its lance back and brought it down, dealing the crippling blow to the radiant dragon._

"That makes 7 Damage…Kai, in order for you to survive, you need to pull 2 heal triggers"

"I will!" Kai revealed the first card on the top of his deck

**[Flame of Promises, Aermo – No Trigger]**

"Its not over yet…Second Check!" The next card flashed an emerald green. "Heal Trigger! I give The End 5000 more power, then recover 1 damage!"

**[Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"That leaves you with one final check, Kai"

Kai put his hand on the top card of his deck, closing his eyes. "All this time, I've been searching for the strength to overcome your PsyQualia…The strength to beat you…I'm going to get it! And then…" Kai opened his eyes, flashing with determination. "THIRD CHECK!" Kai pulled the final card from the top of his deck. The card flashed green.

"WHAT!" Ren was shocked beyond belief.

"HEAL TRIGGER! The End gets the power, and then I recover one point of damage!"

**[Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

Dragonic Overlord The End rose with the emerald light healing its wounds, in all of its radiant glory, ready to finish the fight that Kai started.

**Ok, so there is the prologue, Kai getting the second heal trigger like he should have done in his fight with Ren. Anyway, how was the first chapter? Read and Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody! Here I am with chapter two of "What Should Have Happened." In the last chapter, Kai got the heal trigger like he should have. Now, how is the fight going to play out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

The blood red radiant dragon rose again, more brilliant than ever, ready to end the fight his vanguard began.

"How! How is this POSSIBLE! You should have lost! PsyQualia told me you would! How are you still standing!" Ren raged, his own black dragon also lost in its rage.

"You See…Your PsyQualia is not as absolute as you thought it was…That turn proved it. You can be beaten, and this turn, I am going to do it and bring the old you back! FINAL TURN!" Kai yelled out, his voice full of determination.

"Stand and Draw. Conroe's counterblast," flipping over one damage, retiring Conroe and taking a card from his deck. "I call Dragon Knight Nehalem, The End, and Flame of Promises, Aermo!"

_The young, red-haired boy vanished, replaced by an older version of himself, while the dragon riding knight appeared in front of Bahr and a copy of the vanguard appeared to its left. _**[Flame of Promises, Aermo – 4000 Power] [Dragon Knight Nehalem – 10000 Power] [Dragonic Overlord The End – 11000 Power]**

"This is it! My rearguard The End attacks Blaster Dark"

_The copy of the legend took aim and fired at the dark clad knight, shattering it._

"Boosted by Flame of Promises, Aermo, The End attacks Phantom Blaster Overlord! Aermo's Soulblast! Plus 6000 Power!"

_The harmonious flames of Aermo surrounded The End, giving it the power it needed._ **[Dragonic Overlord The End – 13000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"Perfect Defense with Dark Shield Mac Lir!" Ren threw away a Death Feather Eagle, and the armored knight stood in the way of The End's final attack.

"This is it…Check the drive trigger! First check…" The card came up dull. "Second check…" As everyone held their breath at the second check, it flashed gold "Critical Trigger! All effects to Nehalem!"

**[Drive Check: Dragonic Overlord The End – No Trigger]**

**[Second Check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

_The Dragon Knight bathed in the gold aura, increasing its fighting strength_ **[Dragon Knight Nehalem – 15000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No…Its not possible…I can't lose" Ren was literally shaking in fear of the unknown feeling of loss.

"You no longer have anything to protect yourself with Ren. This attack will finish it! Boosted by Bahr, Nehalem attacks Overlord!"

_Bathed in the gold aura, the dragon knight charged forward, lance in hand, to deal the final blow against the beast that stood before it_ **[15000 + 8000 = 23000 Power, Critical 2]**.

Ren could only stare in fear, not believing it. Even with all of his power…He could only watch as Nehalem pierced his Phantom Blaster Overlord in one blow, dealing the two damage necessary for Kai to win. "I will not accept defeat! Damage Trigger, first check" As Ren turned over the top card, it flashed green, shocking him. "Heal Trigger, I give the power to Overlord, but…no heal," he finished bitterly **[Phantom Blaster Overlord – 18000 Power]** "Second Check..." As Ren turned the final card over, he looked at it in horror. "No, it can't be! I can't lose to you! Not with my power…IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" The final card fell into the damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

**[Damage Check: Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**

_Phantom Blaster Overlord howled in pain and rage as cracks began to form on its black armor. Then, they started spreading, until the armor broke, and Phantom Blaster Overlord screamed out to the heavens in agony as it faded away into obscurity._

(Spectators)

"Incredible…Kai won!" Aichi Sendou, who watched the epic fight from the start to finish, looked in amazement as Kai managed to do what everyone believed to be impossible: Defeat Ren Suzugamori and his PsyQualia, the power which made the fighter nearly unbeatable. The people he was standing with also found it to be unbelievable.

_So your strength was able to overcome Ren Suzugamori's PsyQualia…Your power never ceases to amaze me, Toshiki Kai. _The blond haired member of Ultra Rare stood in contemplation about the turn of events. Toshiki Kai, the fighter that she counted on to bring Aichi Sendou back to his senses after he fell to the power of PsyQualia, was able to overcome Ren Suzugamori, a fighter who had even more access to the power. The other two members of her idol group were not as impressed as her, however.

_Not just Sendou, Toshiki Kai was also able to overcome Suzugamori…Just how is this going to affect our plans…?_ The blue haired member of the idol group had an apprehensive look on her face as she processed what happened in the final moments of the fight: Ren Suzugamori, a fighter with complete control of PsyQualia, fell to a fighter who lacked the power. Now, their plans would all be for nothing.

_How many more surprises are going to be in store for me? _Rekka, the final and youngest member of the idol group, could only stand in shock as the only other person with PsyQualia, and the strongest fighter who used it, fell.

_So you did manage to overcome Ren and his power, Kai…But will that be enough to bring him back to his senses?_ Tetsu Shinjou, the General of AL4, looked on as the fight between his two best friends came to a conclusion. He had not expected Kai to win, but at the same time, he was hopeful that it would be able to bring his closest friend back to his senses. He remembered the times where he could only watch as Ren delved further into the power, and was helpless to bring him back. He remembered times during the fight where he was not sure who he wanted to win: Should he stay loyal to Ren, or hope for Kai to win in hopes of bringing his oldest friend back to his senses?

_I-I-I-It can't be…Ren lost?! Then, what Tetsu said about Kai was true…_ Asaka Narumi, the Assassin of AL4, and its only female member, looked on in shock as her idol, Ren Suzugamori, was beaten. She never believed it could happen…Ren Defeated? Nonsense. But, her teammate told her of the possibility of the one person who could hope to beat him…And to see it happen in front of her turned her entire world upside down.

(At the Fight Table)

_I did it…Finally, Ren, I defeated you…Now go back to the guy you used to be! _Toshiki Kai stood victorious over Ren, looking down on him as he lay on his knees. He prayed that the fight was enough to get through to his friend and bring him back to his senses.

"How could this have happened…It can't be…How could I lose to the likes of him…It's just not possible…HOW COULD I LOSE?!" Ren Suzugamori, shaken to the core after the first defeat he had since obtaining the power of PsyQualia, flew into a rage, eyes glowing iridescent red.

"Ren!" Kai looked on in alarm as his friend started to lose it.

"No! I don't accept this…I will not accept this…This was just showing the fact that I did not have enough power…Well, I'll get it, and then I'll rise beyond anyone!" Ren shouted, running out of the building.

"REN!" Kai couldn't believe it, even after defeating Ren with his PsyQualia, he still could not bring him back to earth. Instead, his victory tore them apart even more, making Ren dig deeper into the power. He fell to his knees, crushed at the fact that he could not save his friend.

_So, even after loss, Ren does not want to accept that his power is not absolute._ Tetsu sighed in disappointment, going after Ren, Asaka following him.

Aichi went up to Kai. "Kai-"

"Be Quiet! Leave me alone…" Kai ran off, crushed in his failure to bring his friend back, only pushing him further into the power.

Aichi could not understand how Ren could keep using the power even after being defeated with it. Wondering what the power did to Ren, to make him delve deeper into it after defeat.

"It is time…" Aichi looked up, to see Suiko coming towards him, hands outstretched. An orb of light and an orb of darkness appeared in her left and right hands respectively. "Aichi Sendou…Which do you choose?"

Aichi thought about the implications of the choice. Ren obviously chose darkness, which bestowed Phantom Blaster Overlord, a creature of power and lust for it, being consumed by the desire for it. Conversely, the orb of light would represent Dragonic Overlord The End, a radiant and passionate being, seeking to demonstrate its power and prove its existence. However, that too, was a flaw as that made it lose its purpose. Aichi now knew what to choose.

"I choose…"

**All right, that is the end of the chapter. Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Aichi will still fight Ren in the finals like canon, the difference being that Ren's defeat made him lust for power even more. If you saw the end of Season 1, then you know Aichi's choice at the end of the chapter. Well, National Tournament Finals are coming up next! Hope you like my take on them! See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi people! Chapter 3 of "What Should Have Happened" is here! This chapter kicks off the National Tournament Finals! I hope you like my take on them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

(Card Capital the next morning)

Aichi finished creating his new deck that he was sure could defeat Ren in their fight and show him what Kai could not: That vanguard fights were meant to be fun, and PsyQualia takes that away from the fight.

"Hey, brother, are you finished with that deck of yours?" Q4's youngest member, Kamui Katsuragi, walked up to his self-proclaimed "big brother" and tried to take a look at his deck, but Aichi pulled it away.

"Sorry, Kamui, but I want this deck to be a surprise for when I fight Ren. You'll find out then"

"Awww, can't I see it now, brother?" Kamui whined, but Aichi would not budge.

"Be Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Misaki Tokura, Q4's only female member, glared at Kamui, who quickly became silent at the glare.

"All right everybody! It's time!" Q4's manager, and the manager of Card Capital, Shin Nitta, called from his car and everybody came over and got in.

"Aichi! You had better win out there, my number one pupil!" Aichi's classmate, Katsumi Morikawa, called out from the card shop, with his other classmate, Yuuta Izaki, cheering them on too.

"Kamui the Great! Do your best!" "DYB, yo!" Kamui's "followers" Reiji and Eiji, called out to their idol.

"Aichi! Do your best!" Emi Sendou, Aichi's younger sister, called out to her brother.

"All Right! Time to beat the AL4 jerks!" Kamui yelled out in the car.

(National Tournament Stadium)

"All right, now what will be the fight order?" Shin asked the team.

"Well, AL4 will probably go with Tetsu, Asaka, then Ren, so I'll go last," Aichi replied, wanting to have his fight with Ren.

"I need to have my rematch with Asaka, so I'll go second," Misaki said, wanting her revenge.

"That leaves me with the top spot. Hey brother, you might not get your fight with Ren because Misaki and I are going to be winning our fights!" Kamui enthusiastically said.

"All right, everybody, lets go and do our best!"

(Tournament Fight Ring)

"All right, it's time for the Vanguard Championship National Tournament final round to BEGIN!" MC Miya, the announcer for the tournament, announced to the audience's delight.

"Now, what sort of fight will these two fabulous teams give us?" Doctor O, the Vanguard expert, asked.

"Now for the first fight: Tetsu Shinjou, the General of AL4, against Q4's Kamui Katsuragi!"

Kamui and Tetsu went up to the ring.

"So, Kai didn't show up? All right then, I hope you give me a good fight, boy."

"My name is Kamui Katsuragi of Team Q4!"

"We'll see if you are a fighter who deserves to be called by name"

"All Right! Let the Vanguard Championship National Tournament final round…BEGIN!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Blaujunger!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Vermillion Gatekeeper!"

_The dark forest and mansion of the Dark Irregulars territory of the Dark Zone materialized, the demon of the Dark Irregulars and the blue battleroid materializing._ **[Vermillion Gatekeeper – 5000 Power] [Blaujunger – 5000 Power]**

"I'll go first. The great Kamui rides Blaupanzer!"

_The small battleroid morphed into a larger version of itself._ **[Blaupanzer – 6000 + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**.

"With Blaujunger's skill, I add Blaukluger to my hand. Turn End.

**Kamui  
Hand: 6 Soul: 1**

**Empty/Blaupanzer/Empty  
Empty/Empty/Empty**

**Damage:**

**Tetsu  
Hand: 5 Soul: 0**

**Empty/Vermillion Gatekeeper/Empty  
Empty/Empty/Empty**

**Damage:**

"I Stand and Draw. I Ride Prisoner Beast!"

_Vermillion Gatekeeper disappeared into the darkness, replaced by the chained demon._ **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**

"With Gatekeeper's skill, I Soulcharge!"

**[Soulcharge – Dark Soul Conductor – No Trigger]**

"Prisoner Beast attacks Blaupanzer!"

"No Guard"

"Drive Check…No Trigger"

_The chained demon leaped and struck the robot with its fist._

**[Drive Check: Werewolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

"Damage Check…No Trigger"

**[Damage Check: Stern Blaukluger – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn"

**Tetsu:**

**Hand: 6 Soul: 2**

**Empty/Prisoner Beast/Empty  
Empty/Empty/Empty**

**Damage:**

**Kamui:**

**Hand: 6 Soul: 1**

**Empty/Blaupanzer/Empty  
Empty/Empty/Empty**

**Damage: Stern Blaukluger (U)**

"Stand and Draw. The Great Kamui rides Blaukluger!"

_The robot once again went through an upgrade, obtaining a blade along with wings._ **[Blaukluger – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"I call Street Bouncer, Blaupanzer, Death Army Lady and Death Army Guy!"

_A mechanical maiden backed by a male model appeared to the left of Blaupanzer, while to the right, its previous form backs a man wearing a gangster style suit with a gun._ **[Death Army Lady – 9000 Power] [Death Army Guy – 7000 Power] [Street Bouncer – 8000 Power] [Blaupanzer – 6000 Power]**

"With Blaupanzer's skill, I drop Top Gun and add Stern Blaukluger to my hand. Plus, with Street Bouncer's skill, I rest him along with Blaupanzer to draw another card. Now, Death Army Lady attacks Prisoner Beast with a boost from Death Army Guy!"

_Given power by its male counterpart, the mechanical lady charges at the beast with its fist raised._ **[Death Army Lady – 9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No Guard. Damage Check…No Trigger"

**[Damage Check: Dark Soul Conductor – No Trigger]**

"Blaupanzer attacks Prisoner Beast"

_This time, the blue robot charged with its blade raised, and swung it down._

**[Drive Check: Dancing Wolf]**

**[Damage Check: Stil Vampir – No Trigger]**

(Spectators)

"The Great Kamui is awesome!" "GKA, yo!"

"That's strange…" Izaki commented, Miwa and Morikawa noticing the same thing.

"Usually, he goes for all out offense, even if the boosters are Grade 0…"

"So, what's different this time?"

(Back to the Fight)

_I can't afford to carelessly call out Grade 0 units here…Not against this deck…_

(Flashback)

"_Now I activate Vampir's other skill! Counterblast and Soulblast!" Tetsu turned over all his damage cards, while also emptying out his soul. "Stil Vampir will now transfer the Llew in your rearguard to your vanguard!"_

_Soul Saver Dragon was hit with a wave of black energy, dissolving and reforming into the young knight in-training._

(End Flashback)

_The card that beat Brother is in that deck…Which means that I have to prepare for it by calling out my most powerful units, while keeping the others in my hand for defense…_

"I see…I thought you would be the more reckless type…" Tetsu finally commented.

"Aha! So you finally noticed me! Well, I'm the one who is going to win. And our team, Q4, will definitely win!"

**All right, so there is Part 1 of Kamui vs. Tetsu. As you can see, Stern Blaukluger will be making an appearance, something that did not happen in the anime, which was weird because it is the best card in his deck at the time. So, please read and review, part 2 of this fight coming up next!**


End file.
